


golden

by confundedgryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, cottage core but make it mlm instead of wlw, just cosy vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confundedgryffindor/pseuds/confundedgryffindor
Summary: The song on the radio is melancholy yet happy, and Remus just looks at Sirius as the artist sings a line that paints the whole picture of their scene—quiet morning, toast and tea, Sirius with his hair in a messy bun atop his head and reading glasses sliding down his nose—You’re so golden.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	golden

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey inspired by harry styles’ golden.
> 
> hey i wrote a fic who could’ve thunk it

The morning sun streams in through the window; golden rays of light painting the kitchen yellow. 

A song plays on the radio. A song Remus has never heard but a song he enjoys. Mellow tunes with the volume turned down low enough that it lays like a white noise over the flat. It’s  _ serene.  _

Calm, quiet yet not with the low hum of the toaster heating Sirius’ bread up to next-to burnt, when Remus himself only left his in long enough for the exterior to get slightly crispy.

_ Warm bread,  _ Sirius calls it, when he hands Remus a piece of toast on the sofa on quiet nights in.  _ Here’s your slightly warmed bread.  _

The song on the radio is melancholy yet happy, and Remus just looks at Sirius as the artist sings a line that paints the whole picture of their scene—quiet morning, toast and tea, Sirius with his hair in a messy bun atop his head and reading glasses sliding down his nose— _ You’re so golden.  _

Inky black strands of hair glowing yellow under the sun; the tip of his nose and the middle of his forehead shining. Beautiful. Golden. 

He has a pen in his hand, resting against his tooth as he looks down at the crossword splayed out in front of him. The crossword that’s now covered in dark crumbs from his coal-looking bread.

“Pass me the milk, please, love,” Sirius says. It comes out so calmly, rough with Sirius’ morning voice but still smooth and…  _ cosy,  _ in a way.

Remus takes a sip from his tea before handing the jug to Sirius.

Sirius drinks his tea so milky that the only word Remus can think of to describe it with is  _ ivory.  _ It’s not amber like the tea swirling with milk in Remus’ cup, or black like Lily’s or next-to-no-milk-but-enough-to-cool-it-down like James. 

It’s pale. Milk with tea. And at least one sugar. 

“Why do you even drink tea?” Remus asks, like he’s done a billion times. “Why don’t you just drink milk and sugar?”

“I’m chaotic, Moony,” Sirius murmurs, “not a bellend.”

Remus snorts a laugh. “As if that answers the question.”

“Answers it well enough.”

Sirius’ toast pops up with the loud sound of metallic springs, and he grabs it without looking, eyes glued to the crossword. His eyebrows are furrowed in that way where he’s not yet  _ frustrated  _ but is well on his way there.

“Ardour,” he says. “Nine letters, E third to last and S last.”

“Lemme see.” Remus pulls the crossword towards him, brushing crumbs off it as he does. 

Sirius spreads a thick layer of cream cheese on his toast and Remus has to fight down a grimace. Only Sirius enjoys cream cheese. And they only buy it if Sirius comes along to the shops and picks it out himself.

“Eagerness,” Remus says, jabbing a finger at the row of boxes in question. “You spelled  _ obstinate  _ wrong, by the way.”

_ You’re so golden. _

Sirius shoves the whole slice of bread in his mouth, teeth creating a visible indent in the cream cheese, and makes a sound that could be a muffled  _ What?  _ as he grabs the crossword puzzle back. He pulls the toast from his mouth just to say, “God fucking damnit.”

Remus smiles, takes another sip of his tea and just sort of admires the scene in front of him.

Golden, soft, calm.

_ You’re so golden. _

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on tumblr if u wanna
> 
> @confunded-gryffindor


End file.
